Truth or Dare with the Marauders
by siriusobsessed
Summary: When James asks Lily to truth or dare the obvious answer is no. Not to her best friend! Lily plays truth or dare with the Marauders and her friends. What could happen? DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter much to my sadness...   PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"LILY! LILYLILYLILY! Listen to me!" James Potter was practically screaming across the common room, much to a certain fiery redheads displeasure. He had been chasing her for years but she had never given in. She was just about the only girl in the whole school that hadn't fallen for his obvious good looks and charm.

"WHAT Potter?" Lily spat out at an overly-excited James. He was probably feeling shocked that she had even acknowledged him, as she usually didn't.

"Ummmmm... Pads! What was I asking her about again?" He had forgotten his original motive for conversation in the past 3 minutes of failed attempts.

"That would be our game tonight" Another handsome boy by the name of Sirius Black stated with a smirk. They had been planning a game of truth or dare in the common room, which they only knew existed because of Remus Lupin, another member of their group, The Marauders. The Marauders was a four-some including James, Sirius, Remus, and another boy named Peter Pettigrew who tagged along because they were exactly what he wished he could be. Remus was the brains of the group although nobody but Peter did abysmally.

"What game?" Lily asked. She wanted to know if anything against the rules was going on under her nose. She was Head Girl after all.

"Why of course our Gryffindor game of truth or dare! You are-of course-invited! What do ya say Lillers? Join us?" James put on a charming smile that Lily just ignored.

"And why should I?" She questioned him with her famous glare.

"Because it'll be fun! You know you want to!"

"Want to what?" Lily's best friend, Marlene McKinnon had strolled in with a look of mild curiosity settled on her thin face. Marlene and Lily had been friends since third year when they were partnered together in Charms.

"Play truth or dare of course!" James exclaimed with a a look of pure delight on his very attractive face.

"I accept! And so does Lily." Marlene stated and casually exited the portrait hole leaving Lily glaring in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No... just no. Let's just say that if I was J.K. Rowling I would not be writing this.

A/N: Hey all! Thanks much for reading my story! It matters a lot! I would love you permanently if you reviewed!:) 3 I like constructive criticism so please feel free to give me advice. Enjoy!

Lily curled up under the covers with her stash of Honeydukes best chocolate. She was so engrossed in her favorite book that she didn't hear the door open.

"So... you didn't come..." Lily jumped off her bed, her hair flying everywhere, and clutching her wand.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" James jumped back as she screamed at the top of her lugs. But he wasn't thinking of how annoying her yell was... he was thinking about how hot she looked when she was startled.

"S-sorry Lillers, didn't mean to startled you." James looked sheepishly up at her "But you didn't come to truth or dare!"

"Well _Potter" _He cringed as she spat his name out "I have better things to do than spend my free time playing childrens games, now GET OUT OF MY DORM!" James put his hands up and slowly stepped backwards.

"Well since you didn't come... could I give you one teensy tiny dare that you HAVE to o through with? The punishment is streaking through the Great Hall during dinner screaming 'THE NARGLES ARE COMING!'" James smirked as Lily's jaw visibly dropped.

"No! I'm not playing a childrens game!" Lily crossed her arms and glared at him "Now move it!"

"Well I'm not leaving until you take my dare." He planted his feet, a sickening smirk reappearing on his face. Lily pulled out her wand but he was too fast. James now was holding two wands in his hands. Lily held up her hands.

"Fine! Go ahead!" She let out an exasperated sigh and glared.

"I dare you to come to the rest of the truth or dare nights." He stayed long enough for him to toss back her wand then he ran before she fully realized what the dare entailed. Smart man.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am updating two times today because I like the ending point of last chapter. So as usual... I wish I could own Harry Potter but... I don't sadly. I only own the plot. Which was a dream I had a month ago. :) ALSO! I'm sorry my chapters have been so short but I don't have oodles of time. Haha oodles, what a funny word. But on a more sirius ( :) ) note, I have been spending most of my time on the internet looking for a kitten to adopt so I haven't had tons of time. Thanks for listening to my rambling! :)

James was happily munching on his salami sandwich the next afternoon, daydreaming of that night's truth or dare time, which today would include Lily! James knew that she wouldn't streak the Great Hall. Who would? Truth or dare is the much more obvious option.

His thoughts however were interrupted by a high pitched yell "THE NARGLES ARE COMING! THE NARGLES ARE COMING!" Suddenly the Great Hall's doors were thrust open and a very naked blue-eyed brunette, ran through the hall still yelling her nargles warning. James chuckled, she thought that by subjecting another girl to her same punishment she wouldn't have to go to truth or dare night. Well she was wrong. It HAD to be her.

#2 hours later#

"You do know that another girl doing your punishment doesn't count, right?" James smirked at Lily as he sank down next to her on a couch near the fire. He was fully expecting her to argue and yell but he would reason her out of it. After all, he WAS right!

"Yup" Lily smiled at him mock sweetly "It was me! I'm just very good at transfiguration. Well look at the time... ten minutes to your game? I am going to bed. Nighty-o!" She left him gaping after her in shock. She had wormed her way out of it. Unfair!

Lily was quite pleased with herself, after all that is very advanced magic. She lay in her bed snuggled up under the covers when she heard noises downstairs. 'Oh it's just their silly game that I'm not a part of' Lily thought to herself. She soon realized that sleep was not possible so she decided to snoop around. Just a bit. Or so she told herself. She took a few minutes to cast a Disillusionment charm on herself before she snuck downstairs. Sure enough, most of the Gryffindor seventh and sixth years were in a large circle taking up a lot of the common room. She sat crisscross near the dorm staircases as to not give herself away. Then she started hearing their questions.

"James mate, who was your first kiss?"

"Ummmm do I have to?"

"Or take a punishment"

"What's the punishment?"

"You have to do it if I tell you!"

"I solemnly swear it pads!"

"Well mate... your punishment is to propose to our dear Professor Minnie at Breakfast tomorrow."

"That's easy mate! Thanks!"

"Wait... you have to do it in only briefs, whilst sitting on her lap!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME EXPELLED?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Lily had heard enough. She was glad she had gotten out of this childish game, she didn't want to hear anymore so she headed up to her dorm. She turned at the top of the stairs and looked down. James was staring at where she had just stood up from. Had he seen her move?

The next morning the Gryffindors were periodically glancing at the doors. They were waiting for James. Once pretty much everybody in the school was there, they all heard a creak. All heads at the Gryffindor table shot to the door. There stood James wearing pink briefs with a changing rainbow colored I 3 MY Minnie across the front. The whole hall burst into laughter. They didn't all know what was coming though. He walked up to the teachers table with a grin. He walked up to Professor McGonagall and plopped down in her lap. Then burst out with a "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" McGonagall's lips had thinned to a bare minimum.

"Potter. Detention. Month. Starting tonight. 6:00." And with that she swept out of the hall looking flustered.


	4. Chapter 4

I will take this time to apologise profusely. I left this sitting for sooooo long. Right now I might have trouble writing because I am doing NaNoWriMo an online thing where you write a novel in just the month of November. So I am very very very sorry. However, NaNoWriMo does not make up for my not updating. Truthfully I was on Tumblr and Twitter, not gonna lie. *guilty* So after the month of November, I swear to it, I will get at least another chapter up. I just read through this and it seemed kind of stupid... but I never like my writing so I won't bore you with all of the spelling and grammatical mistakes I found when I reread it. :)

I would like to thank all seven of you who reviewed and also the others who favourited me and my story. Special thanks to those of you who reviewed. Kari412, FutureRulerOfTheWorld, optimisticDREAMS, Kitty1982, Arrows the Wolf, and one anon. Thanks especially to FutureRulerOfTheWorld who reviewed twice. Please, please, please review and tell me if I should continue it. THANKS! AND SORRY!

~The Author who never writes... :(


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night the game was being continued. Lily, once again, snuck downstairs with her charm making her invisible. She watched the game and kept convincing herself that she didn't want to play. She was so caught up in the embarrassing truths, along with the humiliating dares, that she did not notice James, whose eyes were constantly flitting towards where she sat. After about twenty minutes, she ascended the stairs and tucked herself into bed with one of her favorite books, a muggle romance novel. At some point she fell asleep on top of her book, red hair cascading over the side of her bed.

Lily awoke the next morning and readied herself for the day. She had made a decision the night before while she was reading. That night she was going to reveal herself. She knew that she would be picked on and targeted, given that it would be her first night playing. All day Lily was detached from her lessons in anticipation of the night to come. When darkness fell, Lily cast her charm and descended the stairs. James was in the middle of the game when he sighed and said, "I wish Lily was here..."

She gathered her confidence and announced, "I am." Lily took off her charm and strode towards the ring, seating herself between Marlene and Alice. "Let the games begin." She smirked and settled in for what she guessed would be a long night.

A/N: Finally. Although it was short, hopefully it will inspire me to continue. I would truly like to thank everybody who reviewed. When you say that I'm a great writer it truly means a lot to me. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

I have a dilemma. My imagination has come up short and I have no idea what to dare the people! Could you please send in reviews that give me truths and or dares for specific people. Don't be offended if I change your idea or do not include it at all. I would like them to be fun and actually interesting and embarrassing. Hats off to all of you that reviewed. You make my day when that email pops up. Thanks, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, and never will own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all reviewers, especially those of you who gave me ideas for truth or dare. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, so feel free to review with things that I could do better. Thanks!**

The first person to react was Sirius who smirked and stated, "Yes, we will let the games begin my Lily-Flower." the "pet-name" making Lily grimace. "Well, since I was about to ask somebody before we were so rudely interrupted," at this he mock glared at Lily, "I think I will go for our Lilykins." Even though she had been expecting that she would be picked soon, she hadn't realized she would be their first target.

A sigh graced her lips as she hesitantly murmured "Truth" and prepared for her doom. A smirk adorned Sirius' handsome face as he thought. Soon a wicked smile began to form in place of the smirk and Lily's stomach twisted in excitement mixed with paralyzing fear. Sirius' shifted his eyes to her worried face and smirked.

"Who was your first crush?" Sirius questioned and Lily let out a sigh of relief. She had liked somebody when she was very small, back in about first grade. Sirius looked a bit put out that she hadn't gasped in fear or even looked scared.

"Johnny Harren, first grade. He turned out to be quite a jerk but he was all the rage to my first grade self." Lily smiled at Sirius' pout and looked pointedly at Marlene, "Truth or dare?"

Eyes narrowing, Marlene replied with a "Truth", making Sirius huff. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"You guys are wimps!" Sirius whined, his forehead crinkling.

"Whatever," Marlene rolled her eyes, "Can I have my question?" She turned to Lily with a single eyebrow raised.

"Who would you rather make out with:James or Sirius?" There was no hesitation on Marlene's part, she just opened up her mouth and unabashedly answered that she would rather make out with Sirius.

"Ha! Jamesy I told you I was hotter than you! All the girls want me!" Sirius yelled with a large smirk painted on his pale face. James just rolled his eyes and gestured to Marlene, wanting to continue the game.

"Remus," she stated, causing the sandy-haired boy to glance her way "truth or dare?"

"Dare, I am a Marauder after all." All four of the Marauders glanced at each other. Marlene closed her eyes, deep in thought. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she grinned evilly at Remus. His amber eyes began to cloud with doubt as he saw her expression.

"How pretty do you think Lily is, on a scale of one to ten?" James eyes narrowed and Remus groaned. He realized that any answer would get him in trouble. If he said that she was pretty James would be protective, however if he said she wasn't James would feel like he had to defend Lily. James shifted his legs, all the while staring intensely at Remus, waiting for an answer.

"I think that Lily is a 9," James stiffened, "However I would not want to date her, she is just a friend." Remus said carefully, hoping that James wouldn't kill him. Everybody snapped their heads to look at James, who gave a barely audible nod that allowed Remus to exhale a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "I choose... Lily, truth or dare? Sorry for picking you, but I have a good idea."

"Let's go for a dare, what the hell?" She replied, causing Remus to chuckle. "Remus? My dare please?"

"Kiss James."

**A/N: Cliffie! Sorry for the length but I enjoyed the drama with this ending. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, again, sorry for making you wait. :( I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Enjoy!

"Kiss James"

"No. Penalty. Now." Lily demanded, refusing to kiss her arch nemesis. Remus raised his eyebrows at her as if to ask "Is that really a good idea?" She stood strong and asked once more for a penalty.

"Okay, okay, if you insist. But know that once I tell you, you have to go through with it, no matter what?" Lily gave a terse nod. "If you don't..." Remus trailed off, shuddering. Lily once again gave her consent. Remus scrunched up his face in though, deciding on a horrible penalty for Lily.

"Your penalty is... hm... kiss Jame-" Lily cut him off.

"The penalty has to be different than the original dare. That's not fair." Remus rolled his eyes and continued. "Your penalty is, to kiss James for two minutes. With tongue. Different than the original dare, but much, much worse." Remus smirked. He had a deep-down feeling that Lily and James were going to get together, he was just helping them along.

Lily just opened her mouth and started shaking her head wildly back and forth. "No. No. No. No. can't make me do this. It's just a stupid game. No."

James piped up for the first time since Remus had dared Lily "You don't have to." Lily whipped her head around in confusion. "Excuse me? Of course I have to, it's a penalty. There's no getting out of this, and now I have to waste my first kiss on an arrogant bastard."

James shook his head. "If you really don't want to, you don't have to what can they do? Honestly, if you don't do it, you'll be okay. But you will be made fun of a lot. Just do what makes you happier. It's all I ever wanted for you anyways, happiness."

Lily smiled and began to lean in towards James. When she was about two inches away she smiled and said "I've always wanted to do this" Lily leaned in and...


End file.
